Daughter of the Moon
by Samjam75
Summary: When Artemis breaks her vow, she is banned from Mt. Olympus. She is looking for someone to blame and that person is Skyla, her own daughter. With your mother and her hunters on your back, what are you to do. Skyla finds a few allies and her takes a up a quest to get her story straight.


The wind was howling. The blizzard was getting worse as the night went along. I huddle in my snow drift praying that the night would end. Suddenly it was silent and faint sunlight was coming through the snow. I push myself out of the snow and stand firmly on the ground. It is still snowing, but the storm has passed. The snow falls silently on my nose and eyelashes. I stare down at my silver boots. What have I come to? Something nudges my hand. I stare at my dog Lusa. She is looking at me with a worried glance. I pat her head to reassure her that everything will be fine. But, I know of what is coming, I am going to regret coming into this part of the woods.

I sense it before it can be seen. "Lusa", I whisper to the dog, "Run". She looks up at me with regret and runs off into the trees. As I turn around there it is, The Chimera, the monster I have been tracking for days now. It three heads stare intently at me. I reach up and touch my necklace, but I was too late. The Chimera pounces on me and slashes through my shirt and skin. "Shoot", I mutter under my breath. I twist my bracelet and my shield comes out.

The Chimera slashes and slashes at my shield, but it is no use, my shield it made out of imperial gold, the toughest gold in the world. I lie on the snow, waiting for the perfect time to kick the monster off of me. Then finally the lion and goat head get distracted about something behind me. I quickly twist my ring and my swords glimmers in the faint sunlight. I flip the monster off of me and quickly kill it with a slash of my sword. I stare down at the gold dust on the snow. Panting, I look down at my wound. Three big slashes greet me as stare at the wound. I am already losing a lot of blood but, I need to face the problem behind me. I slowly turn around and 14 girls at standing silently in snow. I never thought I would see them again, but there they are, The Hunters.

"Thalia", I say to the lead girl. "Skyla", she responds back at me. Then all the girls turn around and start to trudge through the snow. I whistle for Lusa and start to follow them. Lusa runs to my side, as we walk through the forest. Eventually we arrive at a camp and the girls' slipt up. Thalia escorts me to one of the tents and tells me to enter. I was about to go inside when I felt something staring into my back. A wolf staring at me from the woods. It was big and its gray shaggy fur stood out against the snow. I blinked and it disappeared. "Thalia", I say to the girl, "Did you see that wolf?" "What are you talking about there wasn't a wolf. Come on you must be seeing things. After all you are losing a lot of blood", she responds to my question. "Yeah that must be it….." I know there was a wolf, but I do not know why, it was staring at me.

I climb into the tent and immediately, I see two people auguring. One is a boy and the other a girl. The girl is yelling at him about something and he is backing up and claiming it not to be true. Thalia cleared her throat. The girl turned around and stared at Thalia with an annoyed expression. While on the other hand with boy flashed us a broad grin. "Skyla", he said opening his arms as if to give me a hug. I backed away not wanting to embrace him just yet. "What's up", he questioned me with a worried look on his face. Then he saw it, my wound, blood dripping from all three slashes and the black and blue bruising just starting to form around my stomach. He ran up to me and place hand on the wound. "Ahhhh", I moaned as his power healed my wound. "There as good as I could get it. There is a scar though", he said while standing up and staring into my eyes. "Gods, I have miss you, he said with a little sadness in his tone, "Why did you have to run away?" I was about to answer him, but them the girl butted her head in. "Thalia, please take Apollo to a different tent, Skyla and I need to have a little chat." "Of course, M'lady, come on Lord Apollo, Thalia responded and they left the tent. Apollo flashed a smile and a thumbs up, to say good luck. After this I would need all the luck I could get.

Artemis did not say anything at first, she just approached me. But, Lusa jumped in front of me to protect me. "Get that dog out of my way", Artemis commanded me. "Lusa, heel", I said to the dog, she came back and put her head on her paws and growled softly. Artemis approached me once more and studied the scars for a little while. "Chimera", I stated to her. She nods her head and stares into my eyes. "Spare the lecture", I snap. Her cobalt blue eyes narrow. That the funny thing about me and her we look nothing alike and if anything he look like sisters not mother and daughter. But, if you have the Greek goddess of the hunt as a mom, well then her average age form is around sixteen years old. She finally questions me, "What are you doing in this part of the woods, I thought you were done with the Greek world". "Well, you see….."


End file.
